I. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to medical devices for treating certain target sites and, more particularly, relates to intravascular occlusion devices for selective occlusion of a target site anywhere in the body's circulatory system.
II. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of intravascular devices are used in various medical procedures. Certain intravascular devices, such as catheters and guidewires, are generally used simply to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient's body, such as a selective site within the vascular system. Other, frequently more complex, devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like.
In certain circumstances, it may be necessary to occlude a patient's lumen, vessel, chamber, channel, hole, or cavity such as to stop blood flow there through. One such condition known in the art is a patent ductus arteriosus (PDA), which is essentially a condition wherein two blood vessels, most commonly the aorta and pulmonary artery adjacent the heart, have a blood flow shunt between their lumens. Blood can flow directly between these two blood vessels through the passageway, compromising the normal flow of blood through the patient's vessels. Other physiologic conditions in the body occur where it is also desirous to occlude a vessel to prevent blood flow through the vessel.
Various devices have been developed for occlusion of vessels in various locations within the vasculature. Despite these techniques for facilitating occlusion, it would be advantageous to provide an improved occlusion device which offers increased flexibility, improved retention, alternate delivery methods and improved thrombogenicity within a vessel, chamber, channel, hole, cavity, or the like.